Crazy Combination of Everything Right
by JMHaughey
Summary: Advice for a daughter. . . a letter from Brennan


**A/N Thanks, RositaLG for reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or Good Will Hunting or Sherlock - it would be nice, though.**

* * *

><p>"So, Bones what are you doing? Are you ready to leave?" Booth asks as he saunters in through the glass door of her office.<p>

She doesn't glance over at him like she usually does. She continues typing but remarks, "I'm writing a letter to our daughter. For her 16th birthday."

"Umm . . . sure but she's not even here, Bones. You could wait a few years."

"I have thought about that. You taught me that if I have something to say, not to wait. And if I don't get to write it now. I'll regret it. I don't want to have any regrets."

He shakes his head. There is no sense in arguing with her. He walks over to her desk and kisses her forehead. "Our daughter is lucky to have you as a mother."

"Thank you."

He looks at her, "I'll see you at home then?"

"I'm almost done. Give me about 15 minutes and we can head out."

"Sounds good, Bones."

* * *

><p><em>To my dearest daughter - <em>

_Today is your birthday._

_For sixteen years, I've have the distinct pleasure of watching you grow. You changed my life from the first time I saw you on the monitor. You became real to me. And then I heard your heartbeat, and I fell unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you. It was before I had even held you. I had thought about your features, what you would look like (seeing you as you had your father's zygomatic arch). Even before I saw the color of your eyes, the tint of your skin, the feeling of your hand in mine and your father's smile I knew you would have, you changed me. _

_I've learned many things throughout my life – some through experiences, some through reading and some through your father. _

_Here is my advice (take it for what's it worth): _

_Love - Though I maintain, rationally speaking it is the release of serotonin and the rush of endorphins. While, your father believes that is love is transcendent and eternal. Over the years, I have come to believe it as well. I've lost myself in him. Don't be afraid, because you'll never have that kind of relationship in a world where you're afraid to take the first step because all you see is every negative thing 10 miles down the road. You'll know when it's right. Hold on to it. _

_Read books – You have quite a collection books already. We are happy to have so many shelves lined with them. We will always find room for more. Reading is exercise for the mind. _

_Always do your homework and study – I will be there to help you. You can ask me and your father whatever questions you need. I will not do your homework for you. (I'm sure you will wrapped around your father's finger – but we will be united on this). You may grumble about, that's your right. _

_Travel – I'm sure we will visit these places again - Guatemala, Chile, Indonesia, Egypt, Rwanda, El Salvador - I want to make sure you have an apprecation and affinity for cultures outside of our own. (Though most things we consider to be our culture have actually been adapted by those that came before us). We have so much to learn and it's just the beginning. When you are older, go and see the world - travel on spring breaks, summers, semesters abroad – learn from it. _

_Never be afraid – Whatever path you take, you take it because you chose it. There may be detours but you will perservere. If I had been afraid, I wouldn't have accomplished much in my life. Being afraid will lead to regrets, you don't need to be burdened with those either. _

_Speak up – For you, for your actions, for your choices – I know they are your decisions but there is always someone who will challenge you. I have never been afraid to speak my mind and you shouldn't be either. Imagine a world were no one spoke up – how would our society be changed? How would things be accomplished? How would crisis be averted and resolved? With every action, there is a reaction – remember that. _

_Don't have any secrets – Secrets can fester and take hold of you. I will be here for you as will your father. Your father and I do not keep anything from each other. We are stronger for it. And you will be too. _

_Keep a journal – Once an idea is planted, it can't be taken away. Sometimes ideas come to you for reason unknown, write them down. Whether it's just a question, a thought, a quote, a statistic, something overheard. Don't be afraid to write it down. Whatever it is – learn from it. _

_I do hope you find this advice helpful. I have learned all this from experience. You are going to be creating your own path, your father and I will always be there – whatever kind of day you have whether it's celebrating your first place in the Science Fair, your first goal in hockey, your first date, your prom, your high school graduation, your college graduation, your first heartcrush, your first tooth lose, your first growth spurt, your first step, your first taste of birthday cake, your license – all of it. We love you. _

_In the box with this letter, you will find an heirloom. It was my mother's. It was passed down on her family's maternal side – eldest daughter to eldest daughter. It's your turn to have this ring. _

_Wear this ring with pride, with love and with the feeling that you are part of a family that loves you. _

_You are cherished. _

_Love, _

_Mom_


End file.
